infected
by crazyChick7
Summary: a croatoan au. Dean is the one that gets infected
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I own nothing.

some lines roughly borrowed out of croatoan.

Croatoan AU

"We have extremely strange lives you know that don't you?" Dean smiled

Sam (or Josh as Dean had aptly introduced him to the group) shot him a strange look over the explosive he was busy making. It was the kind of look that clearly said, what is with

you, without wasting all that energy on those useless words. His brother always had the ability to do that so he was well used to it; he just shrugged and muttered, "I'm just

saying."

"Sam." Both brothers looked up. The blonde cheer leader, the nurse (Dean amended) came over to Dean ignoring Sam completely. It was Sams turn to smile at Dean over the

young nurses shoulder. After Dean had jumped in with his introduction, Sam had only been all to willing to return the favor. Seeing as Dean spent most of his time mocking his

name let him live with it for a while.

"Sammy," Sam smiled at the blonde, "He prefers Sammy."

"Okay. Sammy I was wondering could you help me. I need to get something from the back." Deans nerves were being constantly grated by everyone calling him Sammy. Sam

was right, it was like you were twelve. But that was when other people said it; not him. When he said it, Dean decided never to call Sam Sam again, it was cool.

"Sure." He followed the young woman as she led the way. He resisted the temptation to look behind him so he felt rather than saw his little brothers self satisfied smirk.

"So what do you want help with?"

"That over there." She pointed over at a shelf in the corner. Dean made his way over to it, only stopping when he heard the lock click shut on the door.

"I've been waiting for this all day."

"What?"

"To get you alone Sam."

She moved so quickly Dean didn't have time to react. He barely saw her attack, only feeling his legs being pulled from under him and the pain as he hit the floor.

Outside the door Sam had reacted as soon as he heard the crash. He set down the explosive he was working on and made his way to the door. "Dean?" He tried the door and

finding it locked; lifted his leg and kicked it in. The door crumbled easily under his weight. Dean was laying on the floor. That nurse standing over him. He reacted instinctivly. His

brother was in trouble. The nurse had attacked him. Only one reason why, in his head. He swung his pistol round shooting the girl in the back. She fell of Dean and to the floor

beside him. It was only then Sam saw something that made his heart grow cold with fear. Dean was laying on the floor; his shirt open and his chest bleeding. The nurses bloody

hand was holding the knife. Two and Two makes four.

"Oh God."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I hope you all like this instalment!

Sam was prowling in front of him; protecting him from the group, that were eying him with increasingly wary looks. He didn't blame them. He would be right there with them.

"Right, we've been going about this the wrong way," he muttered. "We need to be concentrating on finding a cure obviously. This is a medical centre." Sam doesn't seem to be

aware he looks like a crazy person. He's really not helping my case.

I wondered if he could hear himself and how crazy he sounded in the circumstances. He could see the Sarge glare openly out of the corner of his eye. I dare you man, I just dare

you to try.

"Maybe something to slow it down?"

Nice try Sam, we both know I'm screwed. But he's not giving up, racking his giant brain for some sort of solution. It's kind of a nice feeling, under the circumstances.

Okay, I decided, it's about time I get this situation in hand. Be the big brother and get everything under control. While I still have my will. I don't like the way the doctor's eyes keep darting to the other room, the room with those explosives. Right now, against every inbuilt instinct, I know Sam has to leave with those people. He has to get out. Maybe go to Bobby, yes Bobby would protect him. It was a comforting thought, for him to be under the care of someone semi capable of dealing with those evil son of a bitches. Because Sam was the real one they wanted, that bitch had wanted. She had told him so. He would never tell him that though.

And the fact that, once he was "one of them," he would go straight for him.

"Sam," I get up from that hard clinic bed and stretch, "Stop that."

Sam stops pacing, turns his back to the "torch-wielding villagers" and faces me. Looking at him then, with the fear he's struggling to hide from his features, I forget where we are. It's like I'm back in that nursery, looking over the crib and impatiently waiting for Sam to grow so I can have a partner for baseball. I know what I have to do. I smile at Sam who doesn't understand the gesture.

"Don't come near my brother!" My voice comes out in a convincing growl. Sam jumps and turns quickly, his eyes widening when he realises that no one behind him has moved.

I think he understood what I was attempting to do, when he saw the group still scared and waiting. I didn't give him a chance to act on it; with a swift motion Sam's unconscious.

I catch him in my arms and lower him gently into the nearest chair. None of the watching group has moved or offered to help me.

"Now, I want you all to leave. The original plan with the explosives."

I stopped there and gave my little brother a long look, knowing there would be hell to pay if he woke up at the wrong time, and finished my order,

"I want you to take him with you."


End file.
